


All Eyes On Us

by ambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosius/pseuds/ambrosius
Summary: When Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys land the two lead roles on an up and coming new show, neither expect their lives to change so drastically when they meet.
A tale of two pining, oblivious boys as they deal with meddling friends, the media, and coming out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as a little fic has blossomed into _this_. 
> 
> I tried to make sure that all usernames were not being used, and, of course, what is written does not reflect any persons that may hold that username.
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Scandal Rocks Hollywood Royalty_ **   
**_Camelot! News by Vivian Olaf_ **

> _In a shocking twist of fate for the power couple of year, Arthur Pendragon and Gwen Smith, have broke up citing busy lifestyles and distance. But an insider tells_ Camelot! News _that the real reason behind the split is, Lancelot DuLac, the seasoned actor on the popular series,_ The Kings _, and longtime friend of Arthur Pendragon. Sources say that DuLac and Smith hit it off after meeting each other properly at the premiere for Smith’s recent film,_ A Long Journey _, and haven’t stopped seeing each other since. Pendragon is said to heartbroken and fuming. His rep was unavailable for comment._
> 
> _Stay tuned for more updates._

**Camelot! News** @Camelot!News · 4:26pm - 1 May 2016  
**@ArthurPendragon** and **@GwenSmith** ’s messy split. Did she cheat? Find out more at cmn.ws/2a4Yo4C

**Celebrity Gossip Source** @CelebrityGossip · 4:39pm - 1 May 2016  
Did **@GwenSmith** dump **@ArthurPendragon** for  #LanceDuLac? Let us know what you think!

**Avalon Magazine** @AvalonMag · 4:45pm - 1 May 2016  
Yikes! The breakup of **@ArthurPendragon** and **@GwenSmith** keeps getting messier.  #BeforeSheCheats

***

**king arthur** @arthurpls · 8:34pm - 1 May 2016  
omg srsly you’re gonna cheat on your bf with his BEST FRIEND

 **maria** @merlinsbeards · 8:35pm - 1 May 2016  
**@arthurpls** like i CANNOT EVEN BELIEVE

**sarah** @fakemerlinemrys · 8:35pm - 1 May 2016  
rip arwen i was rooting for you!!!! we were all rooting for you!!!!!

**alltheships** :

> did this bincth really cheat on aRTHUR PENDRAGON????

#with his best friend #i can’t get over it #i can’t deal

**sherlockolmes** :

> damn what kinda fked up situation. i mean i wasn’t even the biggest fan of arwen but god there are other ways to end a relationship

#namely by not cheating

**arthurpratdragons** :

**kinngarthurs** :

okay can we all calm down for a second pls we don’t know the whole story. like this could just be made up rumors. which it probably is b/c the internet loves drama. like until i hear it from the ACTUAL people involved then as far as we know arthur and gwen just split up. plain and simple. it does happen………

thank you!!!! and jfc they don’t owe us anything, and we don’t know anything about their relationship other than what they wanted us to see. and HONESTLY you all can stop with the slut shaming any time now

#arwen #i cannot believe i had to make this post #they are TWO GROWN ADULTS #who can make their own choices #i don’t condone cheating obv #but we don’t even know if that happened for sure #and it’s no reason to rip gwen apart #jfc #she’s a human being too

***

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 12:34pm - 3 May 2016  
Not sure where people come up with this stuff! There is absolutely no truth to the rumours!

 **Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 12:34pm - 3 May 2016  
Gwen and I split up b/c sometimes people just drift apart. She doesn’t deserve the hate being thrown her way. I wish her all the best.

**Morgana Pendragon** @MorganaPendragon · 12:37pm - 3 May 2016  
**@ArthurPendragon** It’s b/c people with no lives have nothing else to do!

***

**_Popular actress, Gwen Smith, deletes Twitter account amidst cheating rumours_ **   
**_Camelot! News by Mithian Rodor_ **

> _Just a few days after the rumours started that Gwen Smith cheated on former beau, Arthur Pendragon, with his best friend, Lancelot DuLac, the internet has been buzzing. Many of Pendragon’s rabid fans have been actively outraged, sending death threats to Smith over social media. Pendragon has since set the record straight about the breakup on his own Twitter account._

**kyle** @arthurrrrrs · 5:01pm - 6 May 2016  
damn how do y’all feel now?????

**katie** @thequeenguinevere · 5:05pm - 6 May 2016  
srsly you guys enough with the death threats. or do you always forget that famous people are people too??  #RespectGwen

***

**Guinevere Smith**   
**Today 8:15pm**

I’m sure you don’t want  
to hear from me, but I’m  
sorry about everything that  
happened.

Are you holding up okay?

_Yes, Arthur. I’m alright._  
_It’s nothing I can’t deal with._  


I’m still sorry you had to.

_I know…_

Why am I sensing a but?

_Maybe you should think_  
_about telling everyone_  
_the real reason we broke up._

I can’t, Gwen.  
Not right now.  
**Read 8:26pm**  


***

**_Merlin Emrys lands co-lead in new show,_ The Sword in the Stone _, alongside Arthur Pendragon_ **   
**_Camelot! News by Mithian Rodor_ **

> _Merlin Emrys, the fresh faced actor just off of his starring role in_ The Tempest _at Shakespeare’s Globe, has landed the coveted co-lead of the highly anticipated new series,_ The Sword in the Stone _. He fittingly will play the Merlin to the ever charming Arthur Pendragon’s King of Camelot. The irony of their names has not gone unnoticed by anyone with the internet. Such hashtags as #TheRealMerlinandArthur and #PendragonandEmrys have been trending for days. In a recent interview Emrys stated that “Maybe it’s destiny,” in acknowledgement of both he and Arthur’s names. He also recently said that he “can’t wait to get started” and has already met with much of the cast and that it has made him even more excited about the project. Emrys is not without his own drama though, as he recently dropped Mordred Cerdan as representation. Rumours have been suggesting something more than just a conflict of interest, but he has since added Freya Lake to his team. This could be the start of a new chapter for Emrys as _The Sword in the Stone _is set to premiere next fall._  
> 

**The Sword in the Stone** @SwordintheStone · 12:20pm - 31 July 2016  
Congrats to **@MerlinEmrys** who will fittingly be playing ‘Merlin.’  #thegangsallhere #camelot

**Avalon Magazine** @AvalonMag · 12:52pm - 31 July 2016  
Stop the presses! **@MerlinEmrys** tapped to play Merlin alongside **@ArthurPendragon** ’s Arthur in new series **@SwordintheStone**.

**Albion Mail** @AlbionMail · 1:11pm - 31 July 2016  
The excitement for **@SwordintheStone** keeps rising! Where does it fall on your most anticipated list?

***

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 3:00pm - 31 July 2016  
I see the cat is outta the bag. Welcome aboard, **@MerlinEmrys**! See you soon.

 **Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 3:15pm - 31 July 2016  
Thank you all for the congrats! I’m itching to start filming! **@SwordintheStone**

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 3:15pm - 31 July 2016  
**@ArthurPendragon** Thanks, mate! Are you ready for more  #AdventuresofMerlinandArthur

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 3:22pm - 31 July 2016  
**@MerlinEmrys** A better question: is the world ready for that?

**Morgana Pendragon** @MorganaPendragon · 3:23pm - 31 July 2016  
**@ArthurPendragon** **@MerlinEmrys** I should have know the two of you meeting would lead to this...

***

**bea** @merthurs · 10:25am - 1 August 2016  
MAYBE IT’S DESTINY!!! /MAYBE IT’S DESTINY/ I CAN’T

 **cathyy** @steverogersss · 10:27am - 1 August 2016  
me, thinking about merlin and arthur being in a show together: dies

**wren** @hobbitses · 10:28am - 1 August 2016  
i will not ship it i will not ship it i will not ship it oh who am i kidding “maybe it’s destiny” im ugly crying

**el** @sweaterweather · 10:29am - 1 August 2016  
**@hobbitses** SAME. also  #AdventuresofMerlinandArthur I”M

**howmanydaysuntiltheswordinthestonepremieres** :

> too many

***

**Arthur Pendragon**  
**Today 8:23pm**  


Can you, for once in your life,  
not be a complete and utter prat?

_Can you, for once in YOUR life,_  
 _not be an utter imbecile?_

Oh, real mature.

_Honestly, Merlin, how many times_  
 _do I have to say it?_

_How many times do I have to apologize?_

_I’m sorry, okay?_  
_I didn’t know about what happened_  
_with Mordred, and I shouldn’t have_  
_made that joke. He’s a complete tosser,_  
_and I’m glad he’s out of your life._  
_Your PR people should be supportive_  
_and look out for you, and...be...not like him._

_You deserve better. Hell, I’ve only known you,_  
_for what a few weeks? And I KNOW you do._  
_You deserve so much, Merlin._

_I don’t know what else to do. Filming starts_  
_soon and I don’t want there to be_  
_any bad blood between us._

You’ve done enough, Arthur, honestly.  
I’m sorry I snapped at you.  
It’s just been a tense couple of weeks,  
and I’m a little touchy about the whole thing.  
And you didn’t know.

I’ll tell you everything when I see you.  
You deserve to know at this point.  
I’ll say for now that he was so  
overtly controlling that  
things were…not good.

And your joke about things  
not always going my way,  
just tipped me over on a bad day.

You’re quickly becoming  
one of my best friends,  
if I’m honest.  
And I trust you.

_That doesn’t excuse what I did._  
 _I’m sorry I said what I did,_  
 _and how much it hurt you._

_Obviously, I’m a brilliant best mate._  
_I’m well-spoken, handsome, the undefeated_  
_champ in Mario Kart...I mean the list goes on…_

A massive clotpole...

Thank you.

***

**Albion Mail** @AlbionMail · 12:39pm - 15 September 2016  
Rumours are swirling that two popular lead actors from a new show absolutely HATE each other. Find out more here: alb.ml/2a4Yo4C

 **Celebrity Gossip Source** @CelebrityGossip · 2:11pm - 15 September 2016  
Could these feud rumours be about the starkly different **@MerlinEmrys** and **@ArthurPendragon**? We say yes. Do you? Let us know your opinion!

**Camelot! News** @Camelot!News · 2:43pm - 15 September 2016  
Is there a feud between **@ArthurPendragon** and **@MerlinEmrys**? Read what sources are saying here:  cmn.ws/2a4Yo2H

**_Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys: Feuding?_ **   
**_Camelot! News by Vivian Olaf_ **

> _Recent rumours about two lead actors feuding have led to all eyes being on Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys. Sources say that the two have gotten off to a rocky start on the set of_ The Sword in the Stone _. With Pendragon’s cocky charm and Emrys’ eccentric ways, one could only assume they would come to a head at some point. Reports say that the two refused to speak to one another between takes and only begrudgingly spoke when necessary. One insider who visited the set said their interactions were like “watching a tennis match, but instead of damaging blows to a tennis ball being dealt, it was egos with well traded insults.”_
> 
> _Could the stars be on the rocks already? And what impact will this have on the show? Stay with_ Camelot! News _as we follow this developing story._  
> 

**heather** @excaliburrs · 9:25am - 16 September 2016  
okay but what about the /other/ reports from set saying they were getting along fine? and the candid pictures?? where they’re both smiling??

**whitney** @lanceofthelake · 9:25am - 16 September 2016  
**@excaliburrs** thank you!!!! this is all /very/ suspicious. i mean, sure, they may not be best buds but is it this bad? seriously?

**heather** @excaliburrs · 9:27am - 16 September 2016  
**@lanceofthelake** i have a hard time believing it but the more it’s out there……..  #idontwannabelieve

***

**Merlin Emrys**  
**Today 4:18pm**  


Did you see that we  
apparently hate each other?

_Lmao, I mean,_  
 _they’re not wrong._

WOW.  
Ice cold, Emrys.

_Kidding._

See if I ever bring you an  
iced coffee again.  
And you say that I’m a prat.

Which at this point,  
is no longer an insult.

_RUDE!!!!_  
 _I’m sorry that it_  
 _describes you so perfectly._

Lord give me strength.  
I need a new best mate, stat.

_Oh hush, you adore me :DDDDD_

_You almost here?_

ETA: Ten minutes.

_I have the beers out._

Wonderful.  
I’ll text when I’m there.

***

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 6:13pm - 20 September 2016  
Yeah you guys didn’t you know that **@ArthurPendragon** is a massive clotpole…  #NERD

 **Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 6:16pm - 20 September 2016  
**@MerlinEmrys** That’s how I counteract your innate stupidity and clumsy ways.  #youreanerd #youownallofstartrekondvd #embraceit

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 6:17pm - 20 September 2016  
**@ArthurPendragon** Good one. But you’re the one who likes to belt out terrible 80s songs at all times.  #nottomentionthedancemoves

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 6:19pm - 20 September 2016  
**@MerlinEmrys** But may I remind YOU that you’re usually right next to me doing the same thing?  #FACT #goodtry

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 6:22pm - 20 September 2016  
**@ArthurPendragon** You got me. I guess we’re both nerds.  (Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy ) (Face With Tears Of Joy )

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 6:22pm - 20 September 2016  
**@MerlinEmrys** It’s times like these that I question why I am, in fact, friends with you.

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 6:24pm - 20 September 2016  
**@ArthurPendragon** I know deep down you love me.

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 6:25pm - 20 September 2016  
**@MerlinEmrys** Lol, something like that.

**bea** @merthurs · 6:26pm - 20 September 2016  
**@ArthurPendragon @MerlinEmrys** i am DECEASED bury me w/ this twitter exchange

***

**Arthur Pendragon**   
**Today 1:07pm**

You are such a twat!

_Excuse me, Merlin???_

Do I even have to tell you?

_Lol, so you found the_  
 _script then, huh?_

Oh yes, only after bloody  
searching forever. Just to find it  
sat under a stack of magazines  
along with your hilarious note…

“Emrys, the messiness  
of your trailer is repulsive.  
Might do with a bit of an upkeep.  
Also, I posted of pic of it to Twitter.  
Ta for now, Arthur.”

THIS MEANS WAR!!!!

_Bring it on._

***

**Albion Mail** @AlbionMail · 7:21pm - 20 October 2016  
Is the Twitter war between **@MerlinEmrys** and **@ArthurPendragon** another sign of rough roads ahead? Or harmless fun?

 **sarah** @fakemerlinemrys · 7:37am - 20 October 2016  
**@AlbionMail** uhhh pretty sure you don’t understand the meaning of BANTER and FUN

**Celebrity Gossip Source** @CelebrityGossip · 8:34pm - 23 October 2016  
**@ArthurPendragon** and **@MerlinEmrys** are back at it again! Check out a timeline of their shenanigans here:  clg.sp/2a4Yo4D

**Camelot! News** @Camelot!News · 11:16am - 24 October 2016  
Are there still people who think **@MerlinEmrys** and **@ArthurPendragon** don’t get along b/c of this?  #MerlinandArthurTwitterWar

**lea** @buchananbarnes · 11:17am - 24 October 2016  
**@Camelot!News** i hope not!  #bffs

***

**merlinandarthur** : 

> have y’all seen the twitter war going on with merlin and arthur?

#they are so cute #I LOVE THEM #it’s like they’re trying to be all ‘ew i don’t like him’ ‘we could never be friends’ #but they say it with HEARTS IN THEIR EYES #otp: maybe it’s destiny

**merlinn-emrys** :

**courtsorcerers** :

merlinxarthur are the embodiment of two people who seem to begrudgingly get along even if no one at the start believes that they possibly could b/c their personalities seem to be SO DIFFERENT but then when everyone least expects it they’re just like jk everyone we’re actually BEST FRIENDS and are literal heart eye emojis around each other

#obv merlin is like a sly smol kitten that lowkey adores you but won’t show it #unless it knows you’re ride or die #and arthur is like an aggressive puppy golden retriever who thinks that he’s a pitbull #but really deep down he just wants someone to love him #two animals that no one thinks can get along #but against all odds they do #lmao #i should go to bed #merthur (x)

REBLOGGING FOR THE TAGS

**wren** @hobbitses · 7:58pm - 25 October 2016  
i feel personally attacked by everything that merlin and arthur’s twitter war chooses to be. honestly who said u two could be so cute.

**cassadee** @laurentofvere · 7:59pm - 25 October 2016  
**@hobbitses** i know!!! my shipper heart 

**cathyy** @steverogersss · 7:59pm - 25 October 2016  
**@hobbitses @laurentofvere** do you guys see the latest?? i think they finally called a truce

**cassadee** @laurentofvere · 8:01pm - 25 October 2016  
**@hobbitses @steverogersss** the selfie arthur posted of the two of them? YES I’M DYING

***

**Morgana Pendragon** @MorganaPendragon · 11:11am - 26 October 2016  
You all think they’re cute now…just be glad you don’t have to put up with them EVERY. DAY. **@ArthurPendragon @MerlinEmrys** #thestruggle

 **Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 11:30am - 26 October 2016  
**@MorganaPendragon @MerlinEmrys** Um, excuse me? We are an absolute delight, you harpy!  #evilsis #stillloveutho

**Morgana Pendragon** @MorganaPendragon · 11:32am - 26 October 2016  
**@MorganaPendragon @MerlinEmrys** #annoyinglittlebrother #whateveryouhavetotellyourself #loveutoo

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 11:34am - 26 October 2016  
**@MorganaPendragon @ArthurPendragon** Yeah, I think I’m gonna stay outta this one...  #onlychild

***

**_Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys: The New Bromance That Is Sweeping the Internet (and Our Hearts)_ **   
**_Camelot! News by Mithian Rodor_ **

> _Move aside Matt Damon and Ben Affleck there’s a new bromance in town: Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon, or more affectionately known as Merthur. The two stars of the widely anticipated new show,_ The Sword in the Stone _, have recently taken to social media (and real life) to showcase their budding friendship, and to say so long to any mentions of feuding! To Twitter wars and lunch bro dates these two have the UK and the rest of the world in a permanent state of heart eyes._
> 
> _Recently,_ Camelot! News _got the opportunity to sit down with Emrys and Pendragon as they took a break from filming._
> 
> _We asked them about how the two of them got along at the start. “It was rough for a little while.” Pendragon laughed, nudging Emrys who was sat beside him._
> 
> _“We just didn’t get each other’s humour. It wasn’t as dramatic as it was made out to be,” Emrys added._
> 
> _“Now it’s kinda like we’re always on our own little wavelength. People are always like, ‘oh, it’s just Merlin and Arthur again’ don’t worry,” Pendragon said. They both laugh and smile. It’s easy to see why people often say that to them._
> 
> _The entire interview with Emrys and Pendragon will be posted this coming Friday. Be sure to follow_ @Camelot!News _on Twitter to be notified first when the interview drops._  
> 

***

**Leon Knight**   
**Today 11:35am**

_Arthur, I wouldn’t worry._  
 _It’s all good PR._

I just don’t know why everyone  
is making such a big deal  
about the two of us.

We’re friends?  
What a shocker.

_That’s what I’ve been trying_  
 _to tell you, mate! But you’re too_  
 _stubborn to listen!_

_I get that you’re…concerned_  
_about things. But I know_  
_what I’m doing._

_Only you get to decide_  
_when it comes to this._

I know.  
I trust you.

***

**Arthur Pendragon**   
**Today 8:23pm**

Saw this sign that read  
“Warning: Stubborn Prats May Not  
Respond to Best Mate  
In Timely Manner” today  
and thought of you. :)

_You cheeky sod._  
 _I bet you think_  
 _you’re so hilarious._

_I’ve been filming all day._  
_We can’t all get a day in_  
_bed b/c we’re “sick.”_

I am actually proper ill,  
so ta very much.  
I think I’ve sneezed/coughed  
at least 100+ times today.

_Always one for the dramatics…_

How dare you be mean to me.  
I’m in a fragile state.

_As if I’m not on my way_  
 _armed with soup and_  
 _decongestants._

You’re the best. :D  
Wanna watch Inglourious Basterds  
when you get here?

_Obviously._  
 _See you soon._

***

**The Sword in the Stone** @SwordintheStone · 4:44pm - 4 November 2016  
Be sure to check out the behind the scenes clips featuring the cast on our YouTube page!

 **Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 4:52pm - 4 November 2016  
**@SwordintheStone** Yes, and maybe **@ArthurPendragon** and I sing a little song for you all…

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 4:53pm - 4 November 2016  
**@SwordintheStone @MerlinEmrys** I apologize to everyone in advance. We are quite embarrassing.

***

****

**thekingdamianos** :

> ugh i hate everything about the word bromance just call it F R I E N D S H I P

  
#ffs #that’s what it is #and don’t get me started on the shippers…….

 **merthurisreal** :

> i mean you can call it a “bromance” but since when do people say “it’s destiny” and “it’s like we’re on our own wavelength” #investigate

  
#merthur RISE #it’s love #and you can’t tell me otherwise #otp: two sides of the same coin

 **molly** @madeforeachother · 8:31pm - 12 December 2016  
**@MerlinEmrys @ArthurPendragon** can u 2 make out now or????

**kenny** @longlivetheking · 9:10am - 13 December 2016  
**@ArthurPendragon @MerlinEmrys** [chanting]: otp otp otp 

**meg** @zimbitss · 9:52am - 13 December 2016  
**@ArthurPendragon @MerlinEmrys** oh mY GOD just tell everyone that you’re IN LOVE it’S OBVIOUS  #merthur

**nathan** @buckyycap · 11:48am - 14 December 2016  
**@ArthurPendragon @MerlinEmrys** can the two of you just f*** the UST is outta control

**arthur-pendragons** :

> okay y’all as much as i lowkey want merthur to be real (and really can we come up with something that sounds better) it’s absolutely 100 percent NOT OKAY to harass merlin and arthur about it and basically bully them into saying that they are together or anything of the sort.
> 
> no one should be speculating on either of their sexualities or forcing them to admit to something or label themselves in anyway. IT. IS. NONE. OF. ANYONE’S. BUSINESS. you all claim that you’re for the LGBTQ+ and their rights, but it really seems that y’all just care about how you ~want two boys to kiss and don’t have any value for the ACTUAL people you’re speculating about. if you really understood everything then maybe you wouldn’t try to actively out people.
> 
> they’re real people too maybe try not to forget that.

  
#honestly some of y’all…. #there’s a reason merthur shippers are getting a bad name #GET YOUR LIFE #i’m scared to see what will happen when the show debuts #and again #THESE ARE REAL PEOPLE #NOT YOUR FICTIONAL OTP #wank for ts

 **kingofcamelots** :

> we all have heard about the drama that is #merthur but what we all don’t like to address is when fandom (*cough* shippers *cough*) take things too far. the amount of times i’ve seen people blatantly and /explicitly/ write things to both merlin and arthur online about their sexualities etc etc is absolutely appalling. we as a fandom should not let this happen! do you want merlin and arthur to stop being so open about their friendship? how awkward do you want to make things by the time the show debuts. i know we’ve all seen the teaser clips and clearly their chemistry transfers onto the screen and their characters but we need to take a breather and think about what’s happening. it’s one thing to post something on tumblr or w/e but when you starting @ing the both of them !!!!!!!! things can get awful fast. use your brains people!!!

  
#think before you tweet #ship merthur til your heart’s content #but don’t make it like they owe you something #or make it out like they’re being oppressed #YOU DON’T KNOW THEM

***

**The Sword in the Stone** @SwordintheStone · 2:11pm - 7 January 2017  
Get your questions ready for **@ArthurPendragon**! He’ll be taking your questions live from set tomorrow @ 5pm! Tweet using  #AskArthur!

 **Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 5:05pm - 8 January 2017  
Okay, everyone, it’s time for  #AskArthur. Ask away!

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 5:06pm - 8 January 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** Who’s your favorite castmate?  #AskArthur

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 5:07pm - 8 January 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** If you were stranded on a desert island and could only have one castmate with you, who would it be?  #AskArthur

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 5:08pm - 8 January 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** Would you say I’m even more wonderful as a best mate today than I was yesterday?  #AskArthur

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 5:08pm - 8 January 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys** Can you not? I’m literally sitting right next to you.

***

**Celebrity Gossip Source** @CelebrityGossip · 8:47pm - 19 January 2017  
New photos show #GwenSmith and #LancelotDuLac having a dinner date with… **@MerlinEmrys** and **@ArthurPendragon**? Let the speculation begin.

 **Albion Mail** @AlbionMail · 8:58pm - 19 January 2017  
In surprising celebrity news, it seems that  #GwenSmith and **@ArthurPendragon** have mended fences.  #DoubleDate? alm.il/2a4Yo1D 

**Camelot! News** @Camelot!News · 9:14pm - 19 January 2017  
Rumours are swirling with the new pictures of **@ArthurPendragon** and **@MerlinEmrys**. Date night with exes or friends night out?

**meg** @zimbitss · 10:03am - 20 January 2017  
y’all i am just  (Eyes ) (Right-Pointing Magnifying Glass ) #merthur

**nathan** @buckyycap · 10:11am - 20 January 2017  
**@zimbitss** I WON’T SAY IT I WON’T SAY IT

**meg** @zimbitss · 10:11am - 20 January 2017  
**@buckyycap** they are standing a little too close to be “just friends” but i’M SLEEP

***

**Lance DuLac**   
**Today 12:23pm**

_It was nice to see you_  
_last night._

_It’s been awhile since_  
_we’ve talked._

It was great to see  
you too, Lance.

Yeah, sorry, been busy  
with work. You know  
how it is…

We definitely need  
to go out for a  
drink again soon.  
Catch up some more.

_Definitely!_

_But, uh, Arthur…_  
_we’re good, right?_

Yeah, mate.  
We’re good.

_Good._  
 _I know Gwen_  
 _misses you too._

I’ve missed the  
both of you.

I can tell you two  
are really happy together.  
I’m happy for you.

_Thanks, mate._

_Now tell me, your dearest,_  
_oldest friend, what’s up_  
_with you and Merlin?_

Oh gods…

***

**_Blind Item: Two Lead Actors Secretly Together?_ **   
**_Celebrity Gossip Source by Morgause Gossip_ **

> _Sources say that two popular lead actors are keeping their new relationship on the down low. After a messy breakup and the fact that both seem to firmly be in the closet, these two actors are letting their “bro-dates” do all the talking. Lunch dates and various home visits are being used as a cover, along with a suspicious double date. Only time will tell if these two will take the leap and make it public. Sources are betting they will during the fall once their new projects are out._

  
**whitney** @lanceofthelake · 8:11am - 21 January 2017  
so did anyone see that blind item……i’m not saying it’s merlin and arthur….but it’s merlin and arthur

 **kenny** @longlivetheking · 8:12am - 21 January 2017  
**@lanceofthelake** i’m !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***

**Morgana Pendragon** @MorganaPendragon · 9:51pm - 22 January 2017  
@ All of these “sources” it was a big get together for a friend’s birthday. No dinner dates, just a good time with friends. 1/3

 **Morgana Pendragon** @MorganaPendragon · 9:52pm - 22 January 2017  
If they would have taken another picture you would have seen ME at the door waiting for them…but okay. 2/3

**Morgana Pendragon** @MorganaPendragon · 9:53pm - 22 January 2017  
Also, friendly reminder that people’s sexuality should not be up for debate.  #mindyourbusiness 3/3

**lea** @buchananbarnes · 10:01pm - 22 January 2017  
YAAAASSSS go in **@MorganaPendragon**!!!!!!!

***

**Gwen Smith**   
**Today 12:03pm**

Honestly, I don’t even think  
the two of them realize…

_Oh god, Morgs. I know!_  
 _It’s unbelievable._

Enough about them.  
Tell me, how’s Lance?? ;)

_You’re incorrigible!_  
 _Lol, he’s really great._  
 _I think I’m in love._

SWEETHEART!!!!

_:DDDD_

***

**The Sword in the Stone _casts Gwaine Greene in guest starring role_ **   
**_Camelot! News by Mithian Rodor_ **

> The Sword in the Stone _cast will add another spirited actor to its rank with the newest addition of Gwaine Greene. The well-known actor will undoubtedly add an interesting dynamic to the cast with his fiery charms along with his well-honed acting skills. In a statement to the press, Greene said that “all it took was one look at the script and I knew I had to be apart of the show” and that he feels like the show is “going to be one of the best.” He is said to be a prominent member of the Round Table, and that his character is set to be a major player in the quests and drama of the series._
> 
> The Sword in the Stone _is set to premiere this October._
> 
> _Keep following_ Camelot! News _for updates and let us know what you think about his upcoming role._

  
**Gwaine Greene** @GwaineGreene · 7:11pm - 3 February 2017  
every scene with **@MerlinEmrys** is a pleasure. ;)  #youreastarkid

 **Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 7:15pm - 3 February 2017  
**@GwaineGreene** Oh, hush. You just want me to buy you a drink later.  #alreadyknowyourtricks #thankgoditstheweekend

**Gwaine Greene**   
**Today 7:30pm**

_no, but really Merls._  
 _drinks?_

Tomorrow, maybe?  
Arthur and I are  
having a movie night.

_ah, of course._

_right, I’ll get back to you_  
_tomorrow then._

***

**_Blind Item: Trouble in Paradise?_ **   
**_Celebrity Gossip Source by Morgause Gossip_ **

> _Sources say that a closeted couple may be on the rocks. The cause: jealousy. A new rival is fighting for one half’s affection, and that has left the other fuming. A source close to the pair said that there has been a lot of fighting between them, and that they’ve been seeing less and less of each other. Bets are that the wedge between them will continue to grow, leaving the rival with a good shot to win the heart of the one they desire._

  
**Gwaine Greene** @GwaineGreene · 3:01pm - 24 February 2017  
you know those days when all you want to do is nap but **@MerlinEmrys** always bursts into your trailer to steal your sofa.

 **Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 3:05pm - 24 February 2017  
**@GwaineGreene** That was one time!

**Gwaine Greene** @GwaineGreene · 3:07pm - 24 February 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys** tell that to all the photographic evidence I have  #lastfriday #lasttuesday #YESTERDAY

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 3:08pm - 24 February 2017  
**@GwaineGreene** (Flushed Face ) (Flushed Face ) (Flushed Face )

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 3:10pm - 24 February 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys @GwaineGreene** Apparently, Merlin can sleep anywhere...

**Gwaine Greene** @GwaineGreene · 3:13pm - 24 February 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys @ArthurPendragon** you'd be surprised.

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 3:14pm - 24 February 2017  
**@GwaineGreene @ArthurPendragon** I didn’t ask for any of this.

***

**Freya Lake**   
**Today 10:35pm**

I just don’t know why  
Arthur’s acting like this.

_Merlin…_

What? I’m just saying.

Gods, why can’t I like  
someone who isn’t him.

_Who, like Gwaine?_

Noooooooooo.

_Lol, you know he’s_  
 _jealous, right?_

Arthur?

_Obviously._

What?  
No, he’s not.

_If you say so..._

***

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 8:56pm - 5 April 2017  
We’re close to wrapping **@SwordintheStone**! Can’t wait for you all to see it! In land of myth and a time of magic… **@ArthurPendragon**

 **Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 9:01pm - 5 April 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys** One man will attempt to bravely save his people, while the other will clumsily try to help.

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 9:04pm - 5 April 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** EVERY. TIME.

**Gwaine Greene** @GwaineGreene · 9:10pm - 5 April 2017  
is **@ArthurPendragon** bullying you again **@MerlinEmrys**? remind the prince of when he lost to me in all of our practice sword fights  #undefeated

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 9:15pm - 5 April 2017  
**@GwaineGreene @MerlinEmrys** (Unamused Face ) (Unamused Face ) (Unamused Face ) (Unamused Face )

***

**Morgana Pendragon**   
**Today 11:54pm**

For one, I am NOT jealous.

_Okay, if that’s what you_  
 _have to tell yourself._

Morgana.

_Arthur._

I’m not jealous of Gwaine  
of all people.  
What is there even  
to be jealous of?

_Do you want me_  
 _to make you a list?_

Piss off.

_Just talk to Merlin, Arthur._  
 _It is that simple._  
 _He is your best mate._

Maybe…

_Boys, honestly._

***

**kittypurrrson** :

> i need like 20k of merthur with a side of unrequited merwaine. give me all the angst. ALL THE PINING.

  
#gimme a fic where merlin and arthur continue to do a ‘will they’ ‘won’t they’ #until gwaine shows up and sweeps merlin off his feet for a minute #until arthur realizes how much merlin means to him #and how much he loves him #and will do anything to win him over #merlin’s been waiting for this all along #but wasn’t ready #wasn’t sure that arthur felt the same #but he cares for gwaine too #but not as much #never as much as his destiny #JUST A THOUGHT #but rly tho #GIVE ME POLYGAMY #gimme all the fic

 **sharon** @yourfavoritesweater · 2:47pm - 21 April 2017  
so am i supposed to ship  #merthur or #merwaine???? 

**sam** @captainjameskirk · 2:48pm - 21 April 2017  
**@yourfavoritesweater** both. both is good.

**fakearthurpendragon** :

> me, scrolling thru ao3: WHERE IS THE ARTHUR/GWAINE????????????

  
#think of the hate sex ppl #think of the angst #do it for the angst!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **molly** @madeforeachother · 2:58pm - 21 April 2017  
what a time to be alive. merthur, merwaine  #blessed #gottalovethosewhiteboys

***

**Merlin Emrys**   
**Today 11:39pm**

Oh, I was hoping  
you wouldn't have plans...  
I can just find someone else  
to go with me then.

_I'll see if I can_  
 _cancel on Gwaine._

_This is more important_  
_than his movie screening._  
_I should have checked_  
_the dates before I agreed._

_I’m sure he’ll understand._

Ha, if you say so.

_What’s that supposed to mean?_

Really, Merlin?  
Like you don’t know.

That guy hangs off  
your every word…

Anyway, we're finally  
becoming friends.  
Or at least he doesn't  
hate me as much anymore.

He wouldn't take it lightly.  
I shouldn't have asked.  
Don't worry about it, Merlin.

_He never hated you._  
 _He just thinks you’re_  
 _a cabbage head sometimes._

_And well…_

Ha. Ha. Ha.  
Hysterical.

I would’ve loved  
for you to be there.

But I’ll tell you all about it later.  
Promise.

_Arthur…_  
 _I really am sorry._  
 _I wish I could be there._

I know.

***

**_Arthur Pendragon Wins Big at Annual UK Critic Awards_ **   
**_Camelot! News by Mithian Rodor_ **

> _Arthur Pendragon walked away with all seven awards he was nominated for last night at the annual_ UK Critic Awards _, making him the big winner of the night. He, along with Lancelot DuLac, Percival Cerdan, and Isolde de Bois were all nominated for the most awards. Pendragon was most notably nominated for ‘Best Actor’ for the film,_ Among the Living and the Dead _. Alongside him for the night was his sister, and fashion model, Morgana Pendragon, who left us all stunned by her beauty and charm. But notably absent from the event was Pendragon’s castmate, and seemingly BFF, Merlin Emrys, who has most recently been seen out and about with other castmate, Gwaine Greene. The two, instead, attended Greene's movie premiere for_ The Down Under _, sending their good luck to the nominees via social media._
> 
> _Catch up on all the major moments from the show and the list of winners below._

  
**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 6:37pm - 9 June 2017  
Thank you all for the congratulations! It was an immense honour to receive all those awards. I am extremely grateful!

 **Morgana Pendragon** @MorganaPendragon · 6:43pm - 9 June 2017  
Still so proud you **@ArthurPendragon**! I always knew you be a great actor ever since your daily recitation of The Princess Bride when we were little!

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 6:45pm - 9 June 2017  
**@MorganaPendragon** I know you’re trying to embarrass me, but that movie is a classic.

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 6:53pm - 9 June 2017  
**@MorganaPendragon @ArthurPendragon** INCREDIBLE. Also, seriously so proud/ecstatic for you Arthur! 

**Gwaine Greene** @GwaineGreene · 6:55pm - 9 June 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys @ArthurPendragon** he really is. all he could do was shout “that’s my best friend!” over and over when he saw you won.

**Gwaine Greene** @GwaineGreene · 6:56pm - 9 June 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys @ArthurPendragon** i may have some of it on video…

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 7:03pm - 9 June 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys @GwaineGreene** Haha, thanks mates.

***

**queen-guineveres** :

> y’all can i just say how proud i am of arthur pendragon like :’)

  
#last night was WILDT #7 awards!!!!!!!! #like i can’t BELIEVE #MY SON #also okay kinda OT but [whispers] what’s happening with merthur #*side eyes emoji*

 **amanda** @jackzimmermanns · 10:14pm - 22 June 2017  
okay i don’t want to be /that person/ but like merlin and gwaine have been hanging out a lot…..

**paige** @emrysmerlin · 10:16pm - 22 June 2017  
**@jackzimmermanns** SO. MUCH.

**amanda** @jackzimmermanns · 10:17pm - 22 June 2017  
**@emrysmerlin** and that one time………………………..

**paige** @emrysmerlin · 10:18pm - 22 June 2017  
**@jackzimmermanns** oh my god it was a date i am convinced

**amanda** @jackzimmermanns · 10:18pm - 22 June 2017  
**@emrysmerlin** i know!!!!!!!

**gwainethegreenknight** :

> i mean why ship merthur when you can ship merwaine ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
#lbr it’s the superior ship #bye merthur

 **theladyofthelake** :

> i can’t believe all of you jumping ship to merwaine

  
#merthur is still where it’s at #otp: of prats and destiny

 **arthur-pendragons** :

> oh god here we go again except now we have deal with even worse ship wars…… why is this fandom like this

  
#can we ship in peace pls #who cares if you prefer merthur or merwaine #NO ONE #ppl can like what they like #and let’s not have to have a discuss about sexuality again #okay fam

***

**_Merlin Emrys: From Ealdor to Camelot, His Rise to Fame_ **   
**_Avalon Magazine by Elena Godwyn_ **

> _Merlin offers me a cuppa as we sit down on his sofa. I look around and take in his home. There’s pictures of friends and family on the walls, pops of colour everywhere, and everything feels warm, lived in. Loved.  
>    
>  My eyes linger on the pictures that are scattered around—there’s a few of him and his mother, Hunith, he tells me. “I make sure to call her at least once a week,” he says, smiling. “She did everything she could for me growing up; the least I can do is call her. I keep trying to get her to move up here, but she won’t budge. Ealdor is her home.”  
>    
>  He sees me looking at the pictures of him and co-star, Arthur Pendragon. He sighs before I can say anything. “Just go on and ask me…”  
>    
>  I stop for a moment. The rumours have been circulating about his sexuality and if he’s dating someone for some time, even before Pendragon came into the picture. I ask him about it. He shrugs, taking a sip of his tea. “It’s never been something that’s fazed me. Everyone always craves to know more about someone, even if it’s something they have no need to know. It’s all about who’s dating who, who do they like, it’s a never ending cycle.”  
>    
>  He pauses for a moment. “For the record, Arthur and I are not dating.” The internet will have a meltdown now, I tell him. He smiles, eyes twinkling. “I’m not dating Gwaine either, or anyone for that matter.”  
>    
>  He seems hesitant now, as he looks at me. “But, there are options out there for me to find someone someday. You know, I’ve never said I was straight.”  
>    
>  The shock must show on my face.  
>    
>  Emrys laughs softly, a wolfish grin forms on his face. “I’m bisexual.”_

***

**Camelot! News** @Camelot!News · 1:40pm - 31 July 2017  
Breaking News: **@MerlinEmrys** comes out as bisexual!

 **Albion Mail** @AlbionMail · 1:45pm - 31 July 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys** : “I’ve never said I was straight.” alb.ml/2a4Yo5D

**Celebrity Gossip Source** @CelebrityGossip · 1:47pm - 31 July 2017  
(Police Cars Revolving Light ≊ Police Car’S Light) (Police Cars Revolving Light ≊ Police Car’S Light) (Police Cars Revolving Light ≊ Police Car’S Light) (Police Cars Revolving Light ≊ Police Car’S Light)   **@MerlinEmrys** comes out! “I’m bisexual.”  (Police Cars Revolving Light ≊ Police Car’S Light) (Police Cars Revolving Light ≊ Police Car’S Light) (Police Cars Revolving Light ≊ Police Car’S Light) (Police Cars Revolving Light ≊ Police Car’S Light)

***

**Freya Lake**   
**Today 2:25pm**

I feel like this  
huge weight has been  
taken off my shoulders.

_I’m so happy for you._  
 _I knew this would be_  
 _a good decision._

_Did you see all the support_  
_you’ve been getting?_

I have. :)

Just trying to ignore  
all the bad stuff.

_Don’t listen to them at all, love._

_I have a couple more interviews_  
_to set up for you. If you’re okay_  
_with talking about everything?_  
_It should be promo for the show, but…_  
_I can add to the banned questions list._

No, it’s fine.  
I can handle it.

Thanks, Freya.  
For everything.

***

**Group Call  
3:30pm — 31 July 2017**

“Hello?”

“MERLIN!!!!!”

“Oh my god.”

“We’re so proud of you!!!!”

“Wooo, Merlin!!!!”

“Thanks, mates. Who’s all here?”

“Me, Arthur, Morgana, and Leon’s with Morgana…”

“Yes, he certainly is.”

“Jesus.” 

“Anyway, dear, we love you so much. We’re so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Morgana.”

“Yeah, mate, we're behind you 100%. Now, the question we’ve all been dying to know since you're out and proud, and be honest now... Who would you rather bone, me or Arthur?”

“Shut up, Gwaine.”

“What? You nervous about the answer, Arthur?”

“I–”

“Oh, be quiet, you two. Anyway, we all wanted to give you a shout. Tell you how happy and proud we are of you.”

“I-I really appreciate it.”

“We love you, Merlin. We’ll have to all get together soon and have a celebration of sorts. To being ourselves.”

“Honestly, thanks for the call. I—just—thank you.”

***

**el** @sweaterweather · 3:09pm - 31 July 2017  
i……. did merlin just…………………….

 **sam** @captainjameskirk · 3:10pm - 31 July 2017  
**@sweaterweather** HE JUST DID THAT

**el** @sweaterweather · 3:10pm - 31 July 2017  
**@captainjameskirk** may this day live on in infamy. merlin emrys: the bisexual we deserve  #lowkey #shakingandcryingrn

**wren** @hobbitses · 3:11pm - 31 July 2017  
i can’t believe this rn **@MerlinEmrys** thank u

**emryspendragons** :

> merlin!!!!!!!!! emrys!!!!!!!!! is!!!!!!!!!!!! bisexual!!!!!!!!!!!

#i’m so shook rn #and so proud #:’))))))

**kittypurrrson** :

**jackskellington** :

big deal merlin’s bisexual it’s not like he’s gonna start dating arthur now (who is straight) like you all need to get a life and move on and stop projecting your fantasies onto him

i’m sure he’ll eventually settle down with a girl and have a family etc etc so just accept it

okay i told myself i wasn’t going to reblog this but here we are. no one thinks that he is going to start dating arthur now. like in what world do you think that people are freaking out about that. we’re happy b/c people LIKE ME have someone that openly represents us. and a famous actor who is influential nonetheless. i’m sorry, can we not be happy about that??? and proud of him for feeling like he could share this part of himself with everyone????? he didn’t have too???? honestly stfu OP

oh, and for the record, you’re right, he COULD settle down with a woman and have a family (which i mean u are aware there is a thing called ADOPTION right….) and guess what HE WOULD STILL BE BISEXUAL. shocking, i know……………

#christ why are people like this #also ffs arthur has never said anything about his sexuality #how many times do we have to discuss this #i’m so heated rn #like don’t even get me started #wank for ts 

***

**Merlin Emrys**   
**Today 10:33am**

Hey. I just wanted  
to say again that  
I’m so proud of you.

_Thanks, Arthur. :)_

I’m surprised  
I didn’t know.  
But I don’t know...  
I’m just proud of you.

_:))))_  
 _Ha, yeah, I guess_  
 _it just never came up_  
 _did it…_

_And I thought it was pretty obvious_  
_I mean considering…_

What?

_What?_

***

**Morgana Pendragon**   
**Today 10:36am**

Okay, so, honestly did  
everyone know about  
Merlin, but me?

_No._  
 _Come on, Arthur._

What??

_Honestly though,_  
 _you two flirt so hard_  
 _with each other._  
 _It’s obscene._

_I always had a feeling._

_Did YOU just always ignore it?_

_I know you like him, Arthur._  
_It’s okay._

Shit.

***

**Leon Knight**   
**Today 10:39am**

Leon, be honest with me.  
On a scale from 1 to 10,  
how obvious is it  
that I like Merlin?

_Didn't we already_  
 _have this conversation?_  
 _A solid 12, easily._

 _Though, I’m proud_  
_you actually used the words._

Jesus Christ.

***

**Morgana Pendragon**   
**Today 10:43am**

So, what you’re saying  
is that...he likes me too?

_Arthur, I swear to god._  
 _I’m going to screencap_  
 _this conversation._

_And mock you forever._

I think he likes Gwaine though.

_He’s_

_waiting_

_for_

_you._

_Just tell him._

***

**Leon Knight**   
**Today 10:47am**

Morgana thinks  
I should tell him,  
but he doesn’t even  
know that I like guys…

_You deserve to be happy, mate._

_But, wait til the premiere_  
_to tell him though._  
_We all have a pool going,_  
_and I really wanna win._

...

Shut up.

***

**Leon Knight**   
**Today 10:51am**

_How have we put up_  
 _with them for so long?_

Oh, Leon.  
We’ll never know.

Maybe they’ll get  
their heads outta their arses  
now, but we’ll see.

I just want Arthur to be happy.  
I know he’s afraid of coming out,  
but maybe now that Merlin has  
he’ll see that everything will be okay  
if he ever wants to.

_That’s what I’m hoping._

_We still on for tonight, Morgs?_

I wouldn’t miss it for the world, dear.

***

**Merlin Emrys**   
**Today 10:55am**

Christ, nevermind.

But, um, I suppose  
if we’re being honest  
then, um, me too.

I’m bi.

But leaning more towards  
just...gay, I think.

And, uh, demisexual.  
If we’re getting technical.

_WHAT?????_

What?

_I repeat, what????_

Say what one more  
time Merlin I stg.

_Sorry, I just…_  
 _don’t know what_  
 _to say right now._

_You have shocked_  
_me into silence._  
_Which is quite a feat._

....I’m sure.

I’m not out or anything.  
And I’m no where  
near as brave as you.

But in the interest  
of honesty…

I wanted you to know.

_Okay, that’s it._  
 _I’m coming over._  
 _I need to hug you so hard._

_My bi-partner in crime._  
_:’)))))_

Shut up, Merlin.  
Get over here.

***

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 7:28pm - 17 August 2017  
When the best mate pulls through with curry takeout #blessed

 **Gwaine Greene** @GwaineGreene · 7:30pm - 17 August 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys** save me some pls i’m starved

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 7:32pm - 17 August 2017  
**@GwaineGreene** Hurry up and get over here then before **@ArthurPendragon** eats it all.

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 7:33pm - 17 August 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys @GwaineGreene** Rude. See if I’m nice to you ever again.

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 7:34pm - 17 August 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon @GwaineGreene** You love me, I’ll be fine.  (Smiling Face With Halo ) (Smiling Face With Halo ) (Smiling Face With Halo )

**Gwaine Greene** @GwaineGreene · 7:35pm - 17 August 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys @ArthurPendragon** please don’t start with the “banter”  #regret #stopmakingmereadthis

**Morgana Pendragon** @MorganaPendragon · 7:36pm - 17 August 2017  
**@GwaineGreene** You should have known better by now.

**Gwaine Greene** @GwaineGreene · 7:36pm - 17 August 2017  
**@MorganaPendragon** as soon as i hit tweet i was like nooooooooo come back

**Morgana Pendragon** @MorganaPendragon · 7:37pm - 17 August 2017  
**@GwaineGreene** It’s like they forget everyone can see what they post…

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 7:40pm - 17 August 2017  
**@MorganaPendragon @GwaineGreene** Oh yeah, like that time you posted your Google search for 'how to become an only child'  #peopledontforget

**Morgana Pendragon** @MorganaPendragon · 7:41pm - 17 August 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** I’m searching for it again right now. 

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 7:41pm - 17 August 2017  
**@MorganaPendragon @ArthurPendragon** Savage.

***

**The Sword in the Stone** @SwordintheStone · 9:01am - 30 August 2017  
Only 1 month left until The Sword in the Stone premieres! We hope you all are getting excited!

 **king arthur** @arthurpls · 9:05am - 30 August 2017  
**@SwordintheStone** YAAAAAASSSSS can’t wait!!!

**kyle** @arthurrrrrs · 9:06am - 30 August 2017  
lowkey trying not to get my hopes up about **@SwordintheStone** but it’s happening anyway. SO. EXCITED.

***

**_Merlin and Arthur’s Adventures in Camelot_ **   
**_Camelot! News by Mithian Rodor_ **

> _Mithian Rodor: There are so many people excited for_ The Sword in the Stone _are you afraid that it won’t live up to the hype?  
>    
>  Merlin Emrys: Well, I certainly am now that you say that...  
>    
>  Arthur Pendragon: [laughs] There’s always a little bit of fear, I think. But I’m proud of the work we put into it, and the script was incredible. I can’t wait to see people’s reaction.  
>    
>  ME: Yeah, I hope they love it as much as we do.  
>    
>  MR: Merlin, you’ve recently made a stir in the press when you came out as bisexual. What made you decide to come out?  
>    
>  ME: I just decided that enough was enough, really. I didn’t want to lie to anyone anymore, and I just wanted be myself. Take it or leave it. My sexuality has nothing to do with my acting ability anyway. [shrugs] It’s just who I am, and if my being open helps someone that’s struggling then I’m glad. I want people to know that it’s okay to be gay, bi, pan, trans, asexual, whatever. To be proud of who you are and never let anyone tell you to be something you’re not. You’re strong and brave. Never give up.  
>    
>  AP: Well said, Merlin. Well said.  
>    
>  ME: [smiles and blushes] Thanks.  
>    
>  MR: I think you’re helping a lot of people. But what I’m sure many people are clamouring to know…are you two single or off the market?  
>    
>  AP: Ah yes, I’m sure the people are really dying to know…  
>    
>  ME: ...We’re both single.  
>    
>  MR: I can’t imagine why.  
>    
>  AP: [snorts] Let’s just keep the mystery alive then shall we?  
>    
>  ME: It’s because Arthur likes to pick up people with magic tricks.  
>    
>  MR: Really? How so?  
>    
>  ME: Well, he won’t tell me his secrets but it involves a lot of chanting and a suspicious white, fluffy bunny.  
>    
>  AP: [groaning] This is what I have to deal with people.  
>    
>  MR: You would think he could just magic up some flowers then and…  
>    
>  ME: Ah, see, now that would be too easy.  
>    
>  MR: True, true.  
>    
>  ME: He likes to make everything much more complicated than it actually is. Not so good with words this one.  
>    
>  AP: Obviously, that’s why I have you.  
>    
>  ME: Obviously._

  
**maria** @merlinsbeards · 2:47pm - 4 September 2017  
i am living for all this **@SwordintheStone** promo

 **kenny** @longlivetheking · 2:48pm - 4 September 2017  
**@merlinsbeards** i know i’m having a breakdown over merthur this is all Too Much

**bea** @merthurs · 2:53pm - 4 September 2017  
god every time we get a new photo/interview of merlin  & arthur I AM DYING. you know what i’m talking about…… #thatsnapbacktho

**merlinandarthur** :

> we are being #BLESSED by this press tour like i wasn't ready

  
#my shipper senses are tingling #god i love merthur #they make me so happy

 **courtsorcerers** :

> lord these two i stg those pictures from the interview I CAN’T DEAL I CAN’T

  
#i didn’t know that i needed to see merlin in a snapback #but here we are #glow up

***

**_Gwaine Greene and Merlin Emrys party hard!_ **   
**_Camelot! News by Vivian Olaf_ **

> _In between promo for their upcoming show,_ The Sword in the Stone _, co-stars Gwaine Greene and Merlin Emrys have been busy hitting the party scene. Recent paparazzi photos have shown them hitting plenty of local pubs (and clubs) over the past few weeks. Although Emrys has recently denied any rumours of the pair dating, the two looked cozy as they gallivanted around town. Could there be more than friendship on the table? And what does Arthur Pendragon think of everything?_
> 
> _Let us know what you think in the comments below!_  
> 

**lea** @buchananbarnes · 7:23pm - 10 September 2017  
**@Camelot!News** can we just...not talk about it or….

**cassadee** @laurentofvere · 7:25pm - 10 September 2017  
**@buchananbarnes** i know! like let them live…

**lea** @buchananbarnes · 7:25pm - 10 September 2017  
**@laurentofvere** right? and also let me and my merthur shipping heart live in ignorance okay

**cassadee** @laurentofvere · 7:26pm - 10 September 2017  
**@buchananbarnes** lmao exactly!!!! 

**merthurisreal** :

> can merlin and arthur do something together again soon???? pls????

  
#me about merwaine: ENOUGH.gif

***

**Phone Call  
5:35pm — 12 September 2017**

_“Hello, you’ve reached the voicemail box of Arthur Pendragon. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Hey, Arthur, it’s Merlin…again. Sorry I missed your calls before. Things have been a little hectic lately. You know Gwaine… Anyway, just call me back alright? Anytime. I think we’re going out tonight if you want to meet up? Let me know.

“I miss you… Okay, bye.”

***

**Arthur Pendragon**   
**Today 3:12am**

It’s just  
i miss u

SO MUCH ARTHUR

I miss u so mch.

We dont we hng out  
as much anymre? Hm?

Is it bc u knw  
tht i LIKE u?????

i cant help it okay

_Gods how much have you_  
 _had to drink, Merlin?_

_Go get some water_  
_and go to sleep._

_We can talk tomorrow._  
_Or, er, later today..._

but ARTHUR

_MERLIN_

do you promise?

_I promise._

okay

***

**Freya Lake**   
**Today 1:11pm**

This isn’t funny, Freya.  
I am MORTIFIED.

Someone should  
have taken my phone  
away from me.

_It’s a little funny, dear._  
 _Sorry._

Oh gods,  
I’m too hungover  
to deal with this.

And I have to see him  
later on today.  
Wonderful.

_Suck it up buttercup._  
 _You can do it._

_What’s a little drunk_  
_texting between friends._

Probably the part  
where only one of us  
was drunk…

AND I told him  
I liked him.

W H Y

_At least you didn’t sext him…_  
 _lmao_

I…  
I have nothing  
to say to that.

***

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 3:10pm - 14 September 2017  
Can’t wait for **@TheETShow** tonight w/ **@ArthurPendragon** and **@GwaineGreene**!

 **Elyan Thomas Show** @TheETShow · 3:15pm - 14 September 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys @ArthurPendragon @GwaineGreene** We can’t wait to have you all here!

**Gwaine Greene** @GwaineGreene · 3:18pm - 14 September 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys @ArthurPendragon @TheETShow** i apologize in advance…

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 3:18pm - 14 September 2017  
**@GwaineGreene @ArthurPendragon @TheETShow** Oh, here we go.

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 3:18pm - 14 September 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys @GwaineGreene @TheETShow** Behave, Gwaine.

***

**_The Elyan Thomas Show: Stars of The Sword in the Stone, Arthur Pendragon, Merlin Emrys, and Gwaine Greene - 14 September 2017_ **   
**_Interview transcript provided by BBCamelot_ **

> _Thomas: Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome to the show the stars of the upcoming series, The Sword in the Stone: Arthur Pendragon, Merlin Emrys, and Gwaine Greene!  
>    
>  [audience cheering]  
>    
>  Thomas: Thank you for being here gentlemen.  
>    
>  Greene: It’s our pleasure.  
>    
>  Pendragon: Thanks for having us.  
>    
>  Thomas: Now, we’re just a few weeks out from the premiere of The Sword in the Stone, can you give us all a little hint of what to expect?  
>    
>  Emrys: It’s a fantastic take on the Arthurian legend. I think it will surprise a lot of people with the twists and turns it takes. Honestly, it’s one of the best shows I’ve worked on.  
>    
>  Pendragon: Yeah, I think that people will really enjoy it. There’s a lot of action and suspense, but it still reels you in with the drama and depth.  
>    
>  Greene: Plus, there’s some gratuitous top shots.  
>    
>  Pendragon: [groans] Gwaine.  
>    
>  Greene: Oh stop it, Art, you know the people wanna see you without a top on.  
>    
>  Pendragon: Please stop.  
>    
>  Greene: [grins]  
>    
>  Emrys: Now imagine this happening everyday on set...and in life.  
>    
>  Thomas: I think we all can only take a guess at what happens behind the scenes. It’s easy to see that the three of you are close.  
>    
>  Emrys: I mean, these two are easily some of the best mates I’ve ever had. And every single person on the cast and crew were wonderful. Top notch.  
>    
>  Pendragon: Definitely. I’m pretty sure I’m stuck with these two for the rest of my life.  
>    
>  Greene: You’re such a big softie, Pendragon.  
>    
>  Emrys: He really is, isn’t he?  
>    
>  Pendragon: Okay okay. I won’t listen to this slander against my character.  
>    
>  Emrys: [snorts] Right.  
>    
>  Thomas: From the clip that was shown, it really feels like there’s a distinct similarity between the demeanors of your characters and yourselves.  
>    
>  Emrys: In some ways, yes. It’s easy to draw upon our actual friendship, but it really comes down to the writing. And I think you always put a little bit of yourself into the characters that you play. It’s how you connect to them.  
>    
>  Pendragon: The script the writers put out made it so easy to feel inspired by the characters, and really feel like they’re a part of you.  
>    
>  Greene: I wish I was half as badass—oops can I say that?—as Gawaine. On set, when we were all in costume, it did feel like we were proper Knights of the Round Table.  
>    
>  Thomas: It’s interesting that you all seem to be playing your namesakes. Is that just a happy coincidence?  
>    
>  Emrys: Obviously, I would have made the perfect King Arthur. [laughs]  
>    
>  Greene: You would have.  
>    
>  Pendragon: Right. But, uh, honestly, I think it just happened the way it was meant to happen. If that makes sense. I mean, I guess it seems odd that we do, but it fits.  
>    
>  Emrys: It’s hard to describe.  
>    
>  Pendragon: Yeah.  
>    
>  Thomas: Now, in the Arthurian legend there’s a great mixture of adventure and romance. Specifically the love triangle between King Arthur, Sir Lancelot, and Queen Guinevere. Does the show dabble into that at all?  
>    
>  Pendragon: Tamsin and Philip, who play Lancelot and Guinevere, were great to work with. I can’t tell you too much, but some of my favorite emotional scenes to shoot were with them.  
>    
>  Greene: You can draw your own conclusion. [winks]  
>    
>  Thomas: I’m sure all the ladies are excited to see all of you dashing knights—  
>    
>  Emrys: And magicians…  
>    
>  Thomas: And magicians, of course, develop love on screen, but I’m sure they’re all wondering if any of you lads are taken in real life?  
>    
>  Greene: Ah, yes, the age old question.  
>    
>  Emrys: He’s obviously single.  
>    
>  Greene: [smirks] Ladies…  
>    
>  [cheers from audience]  
>    
>  Pendragon: [grimaces, shakes his head]  
>    
>  Thomas: [laughing] How about you, Merlin? Arthur?  
>    
>  Emrys: I am not taken, no.  
>    
>  Pendragon: [pauses] Well, there is someone I have my eye on.  
>    
>  Emrys: [mumbling] What?  
>    
>  Thomas: I can feel the heartbreak of teenage girls everywhere.  
>    
>  Pendragon: I wouldn’t go that far.  
>    
>  Thomas: Well, I wish you the best of luck, Arthur. And to all of you on the new show, which is sure to be a hit. Thank you all for joining us tonight, and be sure to catch The Sword in the Stone on BBCamelot on the 6th of October at 9pm. Gentlemen, thank you.  
>    
>  Greene: Thanks for having us.  
>    
>  Emrys: Thank you.  
>    
>  Pendragon: Cheers._

***

**Arthur Pendragon**   
**Today 12:15am**

I honestly can’t  
believe you did that.

All on your  
own, even.

_I am perfectly capable_  
 _of handling my love life._  
 _Ta very much, Morgs._

My sweet, dear,  
little baby brother.

Are you sure about that?

_Yes._

Right.

Have you verbally  
uttered the words  
‘I like you, Merlin’  
to Merlin then?

_I will…_  
 _at some point._

There it is.

_Shut up._

Watch yourself.

_I have a plan._

Hmmm.  
I doubt that.

_Touché._

***

**sherlockolmes** :

> omgaksdjfhakldfh MERLIN’S FACE WHEN ARTHUR SAID HE WAS INTERESTED IN SOMEONE ADKJAHDJFHA

  
#thank you @god that it will live in gif infamy

 **alltheships** :

> i could write a million words about what happened but i am like in shock. like i lowkey don’t want to get my hopes up but……

  
#y’all know #y’all saw THAT #he went through all the emotions that you have when your crush says they like someone #and you don’t know who it is #and you want it to be you #boy is in love #sorry not sorry

 **paige** @emrysmerlin · 11:34am - 15 September 2017  
i can’t believe it like my skin is clear my crops are watered  #MERTHURISREAL #FACT

**heather** @excaliburrs · 11:38am - 15 September 2017  
okay i know we’re all freaking out re: merthur but like what about that OT3????

**whitney** @lanceofthelake · 11:39am - 15 September 2017  
**@excaliburrs** omg they are all too precious for this world too pure

**heather** @excaliburrs · 11:40am - 15 September 2017  
**@lanceofthelake** i need more interviews of them all together STAT

***

**Leon Knight**   
**Today 8:22pm**

I hate that I’m so  
afraid to do this.

_Arthur, you don’t_  
 _have to. If you’re_  
 _not comfortable,_  
 _then don’t._

_When the time is right._  
_You’ll know._

I just...if  
something were to ever  
happen between us;  
I wouldn’t want him  
to have to hide it.

He doesn’t deserve that.

_And neither do you._

***

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 11:01pm - 22 September 2017  
Hey **@ArthurPendragon** inquiring minds want to know: when are you going to get that puppy???

 **Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 11:05pm - 22 September 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys** Go to sleep, Merlin.

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 11:06pm - 22 September 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** I shan’t. The world wants to know. And I miss her.

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 11:08pm - 22 September 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys** ...You know my flat doesn't allow for pets.

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 11:10pm - 22 September 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** :((((((((((((

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 11:11pm - 22 September 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys** You adopt her and we can have shared custody.

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 11:11pm - 22 September 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** Don’t tempt me.

**Morgana Pendragon** @MorganaPendragon · 11:15pm - 22 September 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon @MerlinEmrys** I can’t deal with you two. You should've known visiting the shelter would make you want to adopt a pet.....

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 11:17pm - 22 September 2017  
**@MorganaPendragon @ArthurPendragon** The best/worst idea we’ve ever had.  #somanypuppies #solittletime

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 11:18pm - 22 September 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys @MorganaPendragon** That’s for sure.  #dontforgetthekitties

***

**RSPCA** @RSPCA_official · 10:01am - 23 September 2017  
 **@MerlinEmrys @ArthurPendragon** Interested in volunteering? We’d love to have you!

 **Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 10:11am - 23 September 2017  
**@RSPCA_official @ArthurPendragon** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 10:24am - 23 September 2017  
**@RSPCA_official @MerlinEmrys** And by that he means yes, we’d love to. I’ll DM you, and we can work something out.

***

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 8:31am - 26 September 2017  
Spending the day volunteering with **@ArthurPendragon** & **@RSPCA_official**! Check out the local shelters near you!  #AlwaysAdopt

 **Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 8:32am - 26 September 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys @RSPCA_official** We’ll be spending the day visiting shelters  & we’d love to see people there! Come out and volunteer with us!

***

**kierenwalkers** :

> okay do i have a story for you all like i’m still DYING but okay so i went out to the animal shelter near my house earlier b/c my family is looking into getting a dog #blessed but anyway we get there and guess who was there????? MERLIN AND ARTHUR. like i know they were talking about it on twitter but i was !!!!!!!!!!!! it was like a dream. and omg my mom was like “aren’t those two boys the ones you’re always talking about” yes it is mom, let me live okay. ANYWAY. let me just say that they are so gorgeous in person like they were too much to look at it hurt me and they’re SO SWEET. like i can’t get over how nice they were to everyone. you could tell they were enjoying themselves and were happy to be helping out. GENUINELY. like god i’m so glad that these two are the ones i’ve chosen to stan. i love them.
> 
> also just imagine merlin and arthur covered in puppies. that was a thing that happened.

  
#i still am in shock #sry if this is rambly #personal #i’m sure i’ll remember more later

 **kierenwalkers** :

> courtsorcerers replied to your post “okay do i have a story….”
> 
>            OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! ur so lucky i’m so happy for you!!!
> 
> merlinandarthur replied to your post “okay do i have a story….”
> 
>            that’s amazing!! spill the deetz on the merthur tho girl lmao
> 
> thanks guys!!! lmao okay not to get too ~tinhatty or w/e but they were always by each other it was like they just gravitated towards each other. and arthur always draped his arm over merlin’s shoulders and dragged him around. IDK you could tell they’re really comfortable together. omg and they kept making faces at each other it was adorable.

  
#there was so much to take in #i wanted to ask for a selfie but i was too shy #i will regret this til i die #lmao #but srsly they were too cute #like the definition of relationship goals

***

**Morgana Pendragon**   
**Today 9:12am**

_This calls for immediate_  
 _action, Leon._

_They’re basically_  
_adopting children_  
_together now._

I think you’re being  
a bit dramatic…

_If we don’t give them_  
 _a push, where will they_  
 _be????_

You know Arthur  
will kill us both if  
he finds out.

You do know that, right?

_He could try._

And try I’m  
sure he will.

_Probably._

_But he’s a stubborn,_  
_oblivious moron, and_  
_I can no longer stand_  
_for it._

Right…

_Oh stop,_  
 _you love me._

Indeed I do.

So, what’s the plan?

_Well...it’ll  
go like this..._

***

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 7:45pm - 1 October 2017  
Somewhere out there **@MorganaPendragon** is evil cackling.  #icanfeelyougloating

**Morgana Pendragon** @MorganaPendragon · 7:46pm - 1 October 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** I have no idea what you mean brother mine.  (Smiling Face With Sunglasses ) (Smiling Face With Sunglasses ) (Smiling Face With Sunglasses ) (Smiling Face With Sunglasses ) (Smiling Face With Sunglasses )

****

**_Blind Item: The New It Couple?_ **   
**_Celebrity Gossip Source by Morgause Gossip_ **

> _Two stars were spotted last night having an intimate dinner, where they cuddled and held hands before jetting off together hours later. This highly rumoured couple have yet to publicly state their relationship status, choosing to stay hidden through denials. But insiders close to the couple say that they’re devising a plan to come out soon, and are ready to become the new power couple with both of them having a new show out soon. Sources say that this announcement may cause some controversy, but many will be left nonplussed._  
> 

  


**Merlin Emrys**   
**Today 10:02am**

_I had a great time_  
 _yesterday._  
 _:)_

Me too. :)

I just can’t believe  
Morgana actually  
set us up.

_Lol, it was like we_  
 _were in a real life_  
 _romantic comedy._

I told her I had  
everything under  
control…

_Did you now?_

Shut up, Merlin.

_;)_  
 _See you tomorrow?_

Definitely.  
xx

_:D xxxx_

***

**The Sword in the Stone** @SwordintheStone · 11:15am - 6 October 2017  
Today is the day! Is everyone ready for the premiere tonight? We can’t wait to share it with you all! #SwordintheStone

 **Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 11:30am - 6 October 2017  
This is it! **@SwordintheStone** premieres tonight! Excited for everyone to finally see it!

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 11:37am - 6 October 2017  
Ahhhh **@SwordintheStone** premieres tonight!!!!! Me, **@ArthurPendragon** , & **@GwaineGreene** will all be live tweeting!

**Gwaine Greene** @GwaineGreene · 11:40am - 6 October 2017  
us three amigos are gonna have a lads night in to watch the show tonight. hope everyone tunes in! **@SwordintheStone**

***

**Phone Call  
6:22pm — 6 October 2017**

“Hello?”

“Merlin, it’s me.”

“Arthur, hi.”

“Listen, I was wondering what time you were planning on getting here?”

“…The time we agreed on with Gwaine…”

“Any chance you can head over here now?”

“…”

“What?”

“Are you planning something, Arthur?”

“I don’t know, it’s plausible that I _may_ have decided to do something nice for this guy that I like.”

“Oh, a guy you like, huh? Whoever could that be?”

“Ah, you don’t know him. Dark hair, legs for days, seems like a dweeb.”

“Wow, I’ve never felt so wooed in my entire life.”

“Hmm, I bet you would if you got your arse over here.”

“Does Gwaine know you’ve planned this?”

“He’s coming over at exactly 8:55, so yes, I would say so.”

“Absolutely devious. I’ll head over.”

“Can’t wait.”

***

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 9:00pm - 6 October 2017  
Here we go!!!!! **@SwordintheStone**

 **Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 9:00pm - 6 October 2017  
We’re all here  & ready to watch! Send in your Q’s! #SwordintheStone

**cassadee** @laurentofvere · 9:05pm - 6 October 2017  
Loving the banter already! What was it like filming on set?  #SwordintheStone

**Gwaine Greene** @GwaineGreene · 9:05pm - 6 October 2017  
**@laurentofvere** a lot of fun! these guys make it easy.

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 9:09pm - 6 October 2017  
We had to redo this scene so many times b/c **@ArthurPendragon** kept tripping over his cape!

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 9:10pm - 2017, 6 October  
**@MerlinEmrys** Oh gods, don’t remind me.

**katie** @thequeenguinevere · 9:15pm - 6 October 2017  
What was it like learning how to sword fight? It looks amazing!  #SwordintheStone

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 9:16pm - 6 October 2017  
**@thequeenguinevere** Difficult/rewarding. I wanted to do as much as I could. Our stunt team is incredible!

**Gwaine Greene** @GwaineGreene · 9:17pm - 6 October 2017  
**@thequeenguinevere @ArthurPendragon** hard work, but enjoyed besting Arthur.

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 9:18pm - 6 October 2017  
**@thequeenguinevere @GwaineGreene** ONE TIME  #letitgo

**sam** @captainjameskirk · 9:25pm - 6 October 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys** you make those spells sound so easy to say. how is he gonna keep the magic a secret????  #SwordintheStone

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 9:27pm - 6 October 2017  
**@captainjameskirk** Ha, thank you! I’m glad. It definitely wasn’t easy. Also, my lips are sealed…

**kyle** @arthurrrrrs · 9:35pm - 6 October 2017  
this is such an interesting take on the arthurian legend. i am LOVING it  #SwordintheStone

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 9:36pm - 6 October 2017  
**@arthurrrrrs** We’re glad you’re liking it!

**king arthur** @arthurpls · 9:41pm - 6 October 2017  
um we def need merlin and arthur in a buddy comedy next  #sofunny #SwordintheStone

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 9:43pm - 6 October 2017  
**@arthurpls** I can only imagine if that were to happen…

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 9:45pm - 6 October 2017  
**@arthurpls @ArthurPendragon** Yessssssss!

**sarah** @fakemerlinemrys · 9:52pm - 6 October 2017  
omg oH MY GOD!!!!!!!! I WASN’T READY  (Face Screaming In Fear ) (Face Screaming In Fear ) (Face Screaming In Fear ) #SwordintheStone

**cathyy** @steverogersss · 9:55pm - 6 October 2017  
wtf!!!!!!! i can’t believe this i can’t believe this show!!!!  #SwordintheStone

**whitney** @lanceofthelake · 9:56pm - 6 October 2017  
uhhhh y’all wth is gonna happen to merlin  #thatcliffhangerTHO #SwordintheStone

**Gwaine Greene** @GwaineGreene · 9:59pm - 6 October 2017  
don’t worry everyone arthur will find merlin and they’ll kiss and makeup  #kidding or am i? glad everyone’s liking the show!

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 10:00pm - 6 October 2017  
We are dying at everyone’s reaction! Be sure to catch next week's episode! You don’t wanna miss it!  #SwordintheStone

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 10:00pm - 6 October 2017  
And that’s it for ep 1! Thanks for tweeting along with us! Glad you all liked it!

***

**The Sword in the Stone _premieres with high ratings_ **   
**_Camelot! News by Mithian Rodor_ **

> _The highly anticipated,_ The Sword in the Stone _, premiered last night with the highest ratings of all networks, and to rave reviews. The show follows King Arthur (Arthur Pendragon) and his confidant/servant, Merlin (Merlin Emrys), as they navigate their way through courtly duties, epic sword fights, and just what they should do about magic in this interesting take on the Arthurian legend.  
>    
>  The chemistry between Pendragon and Emrys is a highlight and their top notch acting skills held the show together when the pacing lacked. The show had all the elements of a quality fantasy show, and we can’t wait to see more!  
>    
>  Do you think _ The Sword in the Stone _will continue to live up to the hype? Let us know what you thought about the episode in the comments below!_

***

**thekingdamianos** :

> omg THAT PREMIERE THO

  
#i knew i was gonna love this show #and it didn’t disappoint #king arthur and merlin the ship that never sinks #lord the chemistry between them #it was straight fire

 **arthurpratdragons** :

> i have so many feelings re: sword in the stone rn like i don’t know where to begin. basically i adored it. all the knights and the MAGIC and just the /acting/ in general was A+++++ i loved how badass merlin was even tho no one knows how badass he is b/c yes of course let’s keep the magic a secret. but omg arthur and morgan le fay are just ICONIC what kind of enemies honestly. i’ll write more cohesive thoughts later i just needed to get this out lmao

  
#like okay #obv the show wasn’t perfect #the pacing was a little slow at times #there was a couple of sketchy lines #BUT #everyone is so BADASS #like the women on this show are absolutely I N C R E D I B L E #i know they’ll get overshadowed by merlin/arthur #but they REALLY REALLY SHOULDN’T #pls let this show just keep getting better #PLS

 **sharon** @yourfavoritesweater · 11:24am - 7 October 2017  
i am still reeling from that **@SwordintheStone** premiere

**nathan** @buckyycap · 11:27am - 7 October 2017  
**@yourfavoritesweater** same like i can’t believe it was SO GOOD

**sharon** @yourfavoritesweater · 11:28am - 7 October 2017  
**@buckyycap** right???? we are so  #blessed

***

**Arthur Pendragon**   
**Today 6:01pm**

Can’t wait to see  
you later, babe.

We’re gonna have a blast.

:)

_Hahaha._  
 _I’m sure we will._

_Can’t believe you_  
_talked me into going._

:DDD  
You’re welcome.

_The things I do for you…_

Oh, shush.  
Like it’s a hardship  
to dance with me, prat.

_:P_  
 _You’ll probably step on my feet._

Well, I’ll be  
sure to now.

_And I’m the prat._

I’ll make it up to you.  
;)

_Lol, okay._  
 _See you soon._  
 _xx_

***

**_Arthur Pendragon papped…kissing a guy!_ **   
**_Camelot! News by Vivian Olaf_ **

> _In surprising news, Arthur Pendragon was seen out last night at the popular gay club,_ The Castle _, with a mysterious new beau. Rumours have been going strong regarding Pendragon’s sexuality for months, and with this lip lock with an unidentified brunette male wearing a snapback he seemingly has answered them. The two were looking quite affectionate as they shared an impassioned kiss outside against the back of the building before the brunette, who’s back remained towards the paparazzi cameras, pulled Pendragon along into the awaiting cab.  
>    
>  Check out the photos below, and leave us your thoughts on just who could have caught Pendragon’s attention._

  
**Celebrity Gossip Source** @CelebrityGossip · 10:12pm - 25 October 2017  
 **@ArthurPendragon** caught kissing a guy! Did he break up with  #GwenSmith because he’s gay?

 **Camelot! News** @Camelot!News · 10:20pm - 25 October 2017  
Breaking: **@ArthurPendragon** papped making out with mysterious guy! But could it be **@MerlinEmrys**?  #BlurryFace

***

**Leon Knight**   
**Today 12:11am**

I think I’m  
gonna vomit.

Shit.

_It’s okay, Arthur._

At least  
they couldn’t tell  
that it was Merlin…

But still

FUCK.

It wasn’t supposed  
to happen like this.

_Just take a deep breath._  
 _I’m on my way over._

_We’ll figure something out._  
_We always do._

***

**Arthur Pendragon**   
**Today 12:31am**

Arthur, please  
talk to me.

I’m sorry this happened.

I shouldn’t have  
pushed you to go…

If you need  
anything let me know.  
If there’s anything  
I can do…

***

**Morgana Pendragon**   
**Today 1:11am**

_Just go to sleep._

_You and Leon can_  
_figure more out tomorrow._

_Just rest for now._

Ha, I’ll try.  
I’m too stressed out  
to sleep right now.

_:(_  
 _I’ll be over as soon as I can_  
 _in the morning._

Okay.

_And talk to Merlin, Arthur!_

***

**lea** @buchananbarnes · 11:23am - 26 October 2017  
oh mY GOD this whole arthur situation is very…………….. #yikes

 **heather** @excaliburrs · 11:36am - 26 October 2017  
i hope **@ArthurPendragon** knows that we love him

**molly** @madeforeachother · 11:36am - 26 October 2017  
honestly i can’t believe this has happened like for real. but like if merlin is bi and arthur obv likes guys then i’m just saying  #MERTHURISREAL

**merlinn-emrys** :

**arthur-pendragons** :

this whole this is so WILD and a w f u l like it was obvious that arthur never intended to come out this way (if he ever planned to and not that he ever /had/ to tbh) and just some things that the media is saying combined with how some of y’all are acting like merlin/arthur were being forced to NOT come out and coming up with all these wild conspiracy theories like I AM TIRED

thank you!!!!! and god we haven’t even heard ANYTHING from arthur yet like…just stop

#wank for ts #can you all chill for like 2 secs #jfc #how about you support merlin and arthur #especially ARTHUR #stop projecting your own fantasies onto them #PLEASE #you can’t even tell who is in that picture with him #it’s blurry as fuck #just support him ffs

**gwainethegreenknight** :

> i didn’t want to say it but……… i’d recognize the back of merlin anywhere and it’s def him that’s macking on arthur

  
#sorry not sorry #like i am LIVING for snapback merlin rn #give me all the frat boy aus lmao

 **theladyofthelake** :

> the more i keep looking at those pictures (I’M SORRY OKAY) like the more i’m convinced that it is merlin w/ arthur. for starters the small height difference, the snapback (MERLIN HAS WORE IT BEFORE OKAY I REMEMBER THAT DAY IN ALL ITS INFAMY OKAY I WILL NEVER FORGET), and tbh idc that that pic is blurry as fuck like it’s obv merlin honestly who else would it be???

  
#okay before you all come at me #i understand that we shouldn’t speculate this ETC ETC #but #merthur is real #it sucks that this happened to arthur #to both of them if it’s ever ~confirmed #but i’ve honestly never felt more alive lmaoooooo

***

**Arthur Pendragon**   
**Today 1:02pm**

Please talk to me.

**Today 5:24pm**

Arthur, c’mon,  
this is ridiculous…

***

 **Celebrity Gossip Source** @CelebrityGossip · 4:45pm - 27 October 2017  
Gossip has it that the guy kissing **@ArthurPendragon** in the recently published pap pics is **@MerlinEmrys**! Thoughts?

 **Albion Mail** @AlbionMail · 4:57pm - 27 October 2017  
Are **@ArthurPendragon** and **@MerlinEmrys** actually dating?  alb.ml/2a4Yo8D

**Camelot! News** @Camelot!News · 5:02pm - 27 October 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** remains silent on papped kiss. What it would mean if he came out:  cmn.ws/2a4Yo7C

***

**Phone Call  
10:31pm — 30 October, 2017**

_“Hello, you’ve reached the voicemail box of Merlin Emrys. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Merlin, it’s Arthur, I-I’m so sorry. For everything. I, god, I didn’t mean to shut you out. It’s just—this whole thing spun out of control so fast. And I freaked out, and am still freaking out a little, A LOT. But that doesn’t excuse what I did. That I hurt you. I know you wanted to be there for me, and I couldn’t let you…everything was too much.

“Gods, what am I even saying. I know you probably hate me; Christ I would hate me if I was you. But I hope you believe how sorry I am, truly. You mean so much to me it scares me sometimes. There’s just something about you. You make me want to be better. I know I mucked this whole thing up. I’ve just sat in my room lately like some paranoid loser while Morgana tried to make me get it together…

“Just...I’m not ashamed of you or of being with you. It’s—I—my whole life I’ve had to hide this part of me. I’ve locked it away out of this fear that’s been instilled in me ever since I was a teenager. Luckily, you’ve never met my father, but I’ve always felt this enormous pressure to live up to his expectations. ‘Nothing less than perfection, Arthur,’ he would always say. And I know he didn’t approve of me liking guys. He caught me once back in sixth form. You know that scar you always trace? Well, that’s from where—

“Anyway, I—you deserve more than this voicemail message. I can never apologize enough for my actions. And I, well, I love you. I love you so much, Merlin. I don’t care if it’s too soon to say that. This past year since I’ve met you has changed me. I feel like I’ve known you my entire life. Just, gods, if you can find it in your heart to give me another chance, please, just call me back.”

***

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 12:13pm - 31 October 2017  
When things happen when you least expect it… #ohthisboy

 **Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 12:13pm - 31 October 2017  
Also, Happy Halloween, everyone! Be safe!

**meg** @zimbitss · 12:14pm - 31 October 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys** ………….which boy????

**amanda** @jackzimmermanns · 12:15pm - 31 October 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***

**Leon Knight**   
**Today 2:55pm**

Okay, so, we  
have a plan?

_Yes._

_We’ll release the_  
_statement/video as soon_  
_as you’re ready._

_I’ll proof it, as will_  
_Morgana. There’s_  
_no trying to stop her._

_Once we send it out_  
_it’ll be at all the major_  
_presses within the hour._  
_We’ll send it the same_  
_time you post the video_  
_of you making the_  
_statement to twitter._

So, no going back?

_Do what you think you should._

No going back then.  
I can do this.

_We’re all proud of you, Arthur._  
 _We’re with you every step_  
 _of the way._

I’ve never doubted that.  
Thank you.

***

**_Arthur Pendragon: The Real Me_ **   
**_A statement to the press, and most importantly, to all of you, my family, friends, and fans._ **

> _Hello, everyone. It’s me, Arthur Pendragon. Hi. I just want to start this out by saying, thank you to everyone that has supported me throughout my life. My family, friends, and fans, you have no idea how thankful I am for you all. Especially these last few days and weeks.  
>    
>  By now I’m sure you all have seen the snapshot into my private life. The kiss seen around the world, apparently. That part of me was something that I have not been ready to share with the world. Until now.  
>    
>  I’m gay. And I have been my entire life. To be completely honest, I’m still working on the label, and whether or not I even want to use one, but for now, it helps me. Helps me keep a clear head of who I am. Whether I’m bi or just gay. I am who I am, and I hope it doesn’t change how you see me.  
>    
>  I grew up in a harsh reality where anything that wasn’t “normal” was frowned upon. I tried my best to be who I thought I should be even if it clashed with who I was really was. I’ve hid this part of myself for so long, it was ingrained into me to not share it—to not be open.  
>    
>  But my private life has been overwhelming broadcasted for most of my adult life. From my romantic relationships to my familial relationships. It’s all out there. And maybe I am a little bitter to have this one shred of myself that I’ve struggled with put out there without my consent, but I will no longer let other people dictate my life. I am coming out on my own terms, and I want anyone else that may be struggling with their own identity to know that they are not alone. You are never alone. You can get through this, and you can achieve your own happiness.  
>    
>  And, I just want to say, for the record that when Gwen and I split it was nothing that she had done, but rather what I couldn’t give her. Gods, I did love her, but not in the way I should have. I still wasn’t ready to be honest with myself until that point. I had tried to reason that maybe if I tried a little harder, tried to be a little straighter, it would work out. But she didn’t deserve that, she _ definitely _didn’t deserve that. But I’m glad I still get to call her my friend.  
>    
>  But most recently, a wonderful man has walked into my life. As sappy and sentimental as that sounds. Yes, the mystery man from the photos. He knows who he is. But I would like to say to him...I know I’m a prat, a massive prat for that matter, and I screwed up. But I want to make things right, and I want you to know that I meant every word I said to you. Never doubt that.  
>    
>  And to all of you, the fans, thank you again. Thank you for supporting me, and I hope that I can continue being deserving of it. I’m always in awe when it comes to all of you. So, thank you. And, uh, cheers for the future._

***

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 9:02am - 3 November 2017  
Thank you all for the love and support. Here’s to you: youtu.be/xt5tEowrQRI

 **wren** @hobbitses · 9:02am - 3 November 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** ARTHUR!!!!! :’)))))  #soproud

**el** @sweaterweather · 9:03am - 3 November 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** omg i’m ugly crying rn  <3333333

***

**Camelot! News** @Camelot!News · 10:07am - 3 November 2017  
Breaking News: **@ArthurPendragon** comes out! Check out his statement here:  cmn.ws/2a4Yo4P

 **Celebrity Gossip Source** @Celebrity Gossip · 10:10am - 3 November 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** is the newest celebrity to come out! Who is his mystery man we wonder…

**Avalon Magazine** @AvalonMag · 10:14am - 3 November 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** breaks his silence on pap photos, and comes out as gay! Watch his powerful video here:  youtu.be/xt5tEowrQRI

***

**Morgana Pendragon**   
**Today 11:44am**

_So proud of you big brother._  
 _< 3_

_Love you._

***

**Guinevere Smith**   
**Today 12:01pm**

_Oh, Arthur._  
 _I’m so happy for you._  
 _I knew you could do it._  
 _I can’t stop crying._

_Lance and I are on_  
_our way over._

_Be prepared for HUGS._

***

**Gwaine Greene**   
**Today 12:11pm**

_Cheers, mate._

_I'm here for you whenever._  
_Real proud of you._

***

**kingofcamelots** :

> i can’t even begin to describe what i am feeling rn like i am SO OVERWHELMED

  
#lord that boy #i can’t #my faves are TOO MUCH

 **fakearthurpendragon** :

> god y’all i can’t even deal with this right now. arthur pendragon is so important and i’m so proud of him my son. :’))))))))))

  
#he’s handled this whole thing so well #i’m in awe

 **alltheships** :

> yes yes yes we’re all proud of arthur etc etc but who is that mystery man???????????????

  
#[whispers] it’s merlin #OH THIS BOY

 **merlinandarthur** :

> do any of you even understand how incredible and important both merlin and arthur are for coming out. like they are TWO of the BIGGEST stars right now. and for them to be open about this when they don’t owe us anything and to want to do right by other LGBTQ+ people and use their voices for GOOD is so powerful

  
#ugh i can’t even put into words what i’m feeling #now just go be together and be happy lmao

 **bea** @merthurs · 2:44pm - 4 November 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** so uhhhh are you and mystery guy together???

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 2:47pm - 4 November 2017  
**@merthurs** If he’ll take me back.

**paige** @emrysmerlin · 2:50pm - 4 November 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** are we gonna have to whip merlin’s ass into gear  #takehimback

**kenny** @longlivetheking · 2:50pm - 4 November 2017  
**@emrysmerlin** lmao let’s start a trend  #MerlinTakeArthurBack

**paige** @emrysmerlin · 2:51pm - 4 November 2017  
**@longlivetheking** lmaooo YASSSS  #MerlinTakeArthurBack

***

**Morgana Pendragon**   
**Today 4:01pm**

_Have you seen what’s_  
 _trending? Lmao._

_Your fans are too much._

Ha, yeah.  
I saw that.

_Have you talked to Merlin?_

He hasn’t responded  
yet, so…no.

_:((((_

Yeah.

***

**Phone Call  
7:15pm — 4 November 2017**

“Merlin?”

“Hi, Arthur.”

“Hi.”

“How are you doing?”

“Oh, uh, I’m fine, thanks. You?”

“I’m well.”

“That’s good…that’s, uh, good.”

“I…I got your message. And well, I saw your video too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you think?”

“I think that I’m so incredibly astounded by you, Arthur. You’re amazing.”

“Oh, stop it.”

“No, I’m serious.”

“Right.”

“And…well…I forgive you. I-It still hurts a bit, I won’t lie. But I think in some ways I get why you did it, you were scared, and I knew that. But…please don’t shut me out again. I don’t think I could take it.”

“Merlin…I…I won’t. I should’ve just talked to you, but I couldn’t get outside of my own head.”

“I believe you.”

“And, gods, you would have been the best person to talk to.”

“I know.”

“You cheeky little…But, you’re right.”

“Ah well, I usually am, you know.”

“Boy, do I know it.”

“I’m sure.”

“…right, well, have you put any thought into…us?”

“Us?”

“ _Mer_ lin, do you still want there to be—”

“Yes, Arthur. So much.”

“You…do?”

“YES. Now, open the door so I can tell you that I love you to your face.”

***

**Morgana Pendragon**   
**Today 9:33pm**

_But did you make_  
_him grovel enough, Merls?_

Lmao, yes, Morgana.

In more ways than  
you wanna know.

_Ew._

;)

_I’m happy for_  
_you though._

That means a lot.  
Thank you.

__

__

_Anytime, my dear._

***

**Arthur Pendragon**   
**Today 5:01pm**

_All right, how_  
 _do we wanna go_  
 _about this?_

Hm, another picture  
of us making out?

_No, one was enough._

A scandalous photo  
of us in bed?

_…No._

A pic of that hickey  
on your chest and  
the caption can say  
‘Property of  
Arthur Pendragon.’

Yes?

_NO._

Haha, I was kidding.

_I can’t believe_  
 _I willingly signed_  
 _up for this._

:P

I already have  
a plan so…

_Oh, do you now?_

Yup.

_And what, pray tell,_  
 _is it?_

Well…it’s pretty  
simple, actually.

***

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 8:03pm - 5 November 2017  
My boyfriend is pretty great. **@MerlinEmrys** instagram.com/p/BMPrckEjCOm/

 **Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 8:04pm - 5 November 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** Yeah, you’re pretty okay too. I mean, I guess...

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 8:05pm - 5 November 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys** Wow, and you’re the one who says he’s never felt so wooed… 

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 8:05pm - 5 November 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** Yes, well, you already love me so…

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 8:06pm - 5 November 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys** That I do.

**Morgana Pendragon** @MorganaPendragon · 8:06pm - 5 November 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon @MerlinEmrys** Oh lord, here we go again with the  #banter. Kidding, love you both, even if you are sickeningly sweet.

**Gwaine Greene** @GwaineGreene · 8:07pm - 5 November 2017  
**@MorganaPendragon** sometimes you remind me of an embarrassing parent commenting on all of their kids’ posts.

**Morgana Pendragon** @MorganaPendragon · 8:07pm - 5 November 2017  
**@GwaineGreene** Shut up, Gwaine.

***

**amanda** @jackzimmermanns · 9:15pm - 6 November 2017  
asdkfjasldkfjhadsf MERTHUR IS REAL klajhsdflkajsdhfaklsjdf

 **heather** @excaliburrs · 9:16pm - 6 November 2017  
i caN’T BELIEVE THIS I’M SCREAMING **@MerlinEmrys @ArthurPendragon**

**maria** @merlinsbeards · 9:16pm - 6 November 2017  
omg i’m so shook my ship is REAL!!!!!!!!!!  #merthur

**queen-guineveres** :

> oh my god oh my god every time i think everything’s fine THINGS HAPPEN aND MERTHUR IS REAL!!!!!!!

  
#i can’t #and omg that picture that arthur posted of them #is SO CUTE #god they looked so Soft™ and cuddly #AMAZING

 **kittypurrrson** :

> i am honestly in shock right now. like i was so amazed and proud when arthur and merlin came out but lbr never in my wildest dreams did i think they were ACTUALLY together. like did i lowkey wish they were? OF COURSE. but this???? i. am. so. happy. and i’m not even in the relationship lmaoooo i love them

  
#merthur #my heart is full

 **merthurisreal** :

> :DDDDDDDD i’m am srsly ugly and i mean ugly crying. god merthur are SO IMPORTANT. I!!!!!!!! LOVE!!!!!!!! THEM!!!!!!!!!

  
#i have zero coherent thoughts rn #except that i love them #and hope that people will be respectful of them……………….#my username has never been so appropriate #:’)

***

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 5:26pm - 6 November 2017  
Thank you all for the support regarding me and **@MerlinEmrys**. We appreciate it more than you know.

 **Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 5:31pm - 6 November 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** Yes! We love you all so much. Thank you! PS. Arthur snores in his sleep.  #whydidisignupforthisagain #kidding #loveyou

**Arthur Pendragon** @ArthurPendragon · 5:36pm - 6 November 2017  
**@MerlinEmrys** Shut up, Merlin. We won’t talk about how you drool then…  #itsembarrassingthatiloveyou

**Merlin Emrys** @MerlinEmrys · 5:38pm - 6 November 2017  
**@ArthurPendragon** You’re a prat.  (Face Throwing A Kiss ) (Face Throwing A Kiss ) (Face Throwing A Kiss )

***

**_Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys: The Power Couple of the Year_ **   
**_Camelot! News by Mithian Rodor_ **

> _Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys are not afraid of headlines, with the two of them both coming out, and recently announcing that the rumours of them being together are, indeed, true. The couple took to social media to confirm their new relationship status to the delight of many of their fans. With #Merthur and #MerlinandArthur trending ever since the picture of them together was posted to Instagram and Twitter, there is no doubting their star power.  
>    
>  _Camelot! News _has also recently learned the the duo’s popular new show,_ The Sword in the Stone _, has been picked up for a second series.  
>    
>  Is there any stopping Pendragon and Emrys? Here’s to seeing what they achieve next._

 


End file.
